teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Cell-Out
"Cell-Out" is the thirtieth episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged ''and is the sixtieth episode overall. Due to it's overall length, the episode has been split up into three parts, similar to Season 1 and Season 2's final episodes. According to KaiserNeko, its duration is almost equal to a Dragon Ball Z movie, making it almost one hour and half. Part One was uploaded on Youtube and trasmited live on Twitch on August 31, 2018. Part two was uploaded on Youtube and trasmited live on Twitch on September 7, 2018. Plot Summary Part 1 Cell continues to punch Gohan in the face, and while Goku believes that Cell's hand would get cramped eventually, the latter kicks Gohan in the gut. After, Cell calls Gohan durable as his father and soft as his mother, before launching a string of ki attacks at him. Piccolo orders Gohan to dodge, and the latter manages to do so by rolling out of the way, impressing Nail and Kami. After Gohan dodges more attacks, Cell gets behind him and blasts Gohan through multiple plateaus. Jimmy Firecracker declares that Gohan is dead, and a shocked Chi-Chi faints at that news, even though Ox-King reminds her that she has another in the oven. While Piccolo angrily blames Goku for being responsible for Gohan's death, the latter tells Gohan to stop hiding his power, with him blasting out of the rubble. Then, Gohan tells Cell that there might be a reason why Goku sent him to fight him. Whenever he gets backed into a corner, he snaps and hurt people, while his power sky rockets. While Gohan hasn't killed people in the past, Goku feels that if he snapped here, he would kill Cell. Now having Gohan's full "erection", Cell fires a death beam at Gohan, which Krillin recognizes as Freeza's move, and that it killed Vegeta, much to the latter's annoyance who reminds Krillin how Freeza blew him up. Now grappling Gohan, Cell decides to see what would break first, his anger, or his body as he crushes him. While watching this, Goku feels that things are going according to "cake", but Piccolo calls this the final straw, and demands that Goku get out there before Gohan dies. However, Goku explains to Piccolo that this was his plan the entire time. Had he and Gohan came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber first, then they would have killed Cell first, and that he figured either Krillin or Vegeta would screw up. But when Piccolo asked Goku how he would know if Cell would have killed everybody if he went perfect, Goku explains that the threat he made a week ago would be an idea Cell would never pass up on as he himself would not. After, Goku explains that he won't be around forever, and that he wanted Gohan to be the defender of Earth after he passed away. However, while Piccolo admits that it's a great plan, the one thing Goku failed to realize is that Gohan ''hates fighting. Despite Goku's disarrangement, he realizes what a big mistake he has made as Gohan only came with him into the time chamber in order to spend time with him as any other time he is either dead, training, or both, with everybody else agreeing with Piccolo. Goku asks Krillin for a senzu bean so he could use it on himself, but Krillin refuses to after last time. Unfortunately, this gives Cell plenty of time to grab them, and deem them tournament illegal. Realizing that torture was not going to break Gohan, Cell decides to drag out every other Z-Fighter and kill them, much to Gohan's horror. Before he could do so, Android 16 grabs Cell from behind, and plans on using his nuclear explosive to take Cell with him, and probably most of them. Despite Krillin begging 16 not to do it, the latter said that he has to because if not, Cell would continue to kill everybody. However, after counting down from 10, the explosion doesn't happen, and Future Trunks reveals that Bulma removed it during his repairs. After, Cell blasts at 16, and all but his head was destroyed, flying towards Mr. Satan and company. Back at Kame House, Bulma is pissed that she removed it as she would not have if 16 would go nuclear on Cell, and told Master Roshi that she removed it because she did not want him blowing up when he saw Goku. Now losing interest in killing the Z-Fighters himself, Cell decides that they would kill them, and births out seven blue creatures, much to everybody's disgust. Introducing them to his Cell Juniors, Cell orders his kids to kill the Z-Fighters. As the Z-Fighters fight against the Cell Juniors, a panicked Gohan begs Cell to give Goku a senzu bean and fight him again as this was his father's fight, but Cell says that it was exactly why he despised him. Despite the different races of the group, they were still fighting for the world, and called Gohan a coward for refusing to help out. Meanwhile, Jimmy asks Satan if he has a plan against the Cell Juniors, but the latter deems them dwarves and prepares to run off with the excuses to look for said dwarves agents. However, 16 stops him and asks one of them to bring him closer to Gohan and Cell as he has a way to end this madness. Despite all reason, Mr. Satan agrees to it as he might be able to save the world, especially as he still thinks all of this are tricks. As the Cell Juniors continue to kick the crap out of the Z-Fighters, Gohan tries to make a death threat towards Cell, but comes up short. That leads to an annoyed Cell to ask how hard it was to piss off an eleven year old, before ordering the Cell Juniors to kill the Z-Fighters before he blows up the Earth. While Gohan claims that he was close to the breaking point, a livid Cell tells him that he had his chance, and that it did not matter now. However, 16's head lands after Mr. Satan's threw it towards the two, and tells Gohan that he needs to grow up. Despite Gohan feeling that he was the only one that was suffering, everybody else had their own problems as well, before calling him out as the good man standing by. But, after telling Gohan to stop holding back, Cell crushes 16's head, killing the android. That causes Gohan to finally snap, and let's out his full power. After that, everybody is in shock over Gohan's newest Super Saiyan level. Part 2 After Gohan finishes powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Cell mockingly asked if he was that upset by 16's death. However, Gohan snatches the senzu beans back from Cell, and starts killing the Cell Juniors, with Vegeta and Piccolo stunned over what was happening. One Cell Junior threatens to kill Krillin, but Gohan coldly says that they could always revive him with the dragon balls, rescues him, and kills that Cell Junior. As Cell watches this, he realizes that he has new meaning, and refuses to help the other Cell Juniors as Gohan kills them all. Jimmy Firecracker tries to report on this, but Larry reveals that the camera was broken due to Gohan's power up, and an impatient audience decides to riot again. After killing the Cell Juniors, Gohan tosses Trunks the senzu beans, and the latter gives them to everybody. After coming back to, Goku wonders what to call Gohan's new form, before calling the level a "Super Duper Saiyan". Then, Cell gleefully says that he was happy how Gohan's claims from earlier were not lies, and called him his true challenge, but Gohan punches him in the gut with enough force to give Cell a concussion, and tells him that his Vegeta is showing. Then, Gohan says that as much as he hated the feeling of fighting, he hated Cell more now, and said that he was no longer afraid of killing somebody now. Now terrified of Gohan's power, Cell flies up, and fires a Kamehameha with enough power to destroy the entire planet, but Gohan counters with his own powerful Kamehameha, and overpowers Cell with it. As the dust clears, Piccolo and Trunks see that Cell has survived the beam struggle, but was now missing his crown and left limbs. Goku tells Gohan to end the fight now, but Gohan refuses to as he was not done yet. While Piccolo and Goku are concerned, Gohan berates the latter for his careless actions such as letting Vegeta go during the Saiyan attack, letting Freeza power up to 100%, and throwing his own son to fight off against Cell, then giving him a senzu bean. After regenerating his missing limbs, Cell tries to calm himself down, but when Gohan says that he was starting to get bored, Cell gets enraged a gain and goes into his Power Weighted Form. However, Gohan dodges Cell's attack, and lands a powerful kick that had enough force for him to throw up Cyborg 18. Krillin tries to go after her, but Piccolo stops him, and as Yamcha started to theorize, Cell regresses back into his Semi-Perfect form as 18 is no longer inside him. Piccolo felt offended by seeing Cell's lips, but when Krillin asks if he was offended by Mr. Popo's lips, Piccolo panicly asks if they were allowed to talk about that. As Gohan continues to wreck Cell, Jimmy asks Mr. Satan what was going on, but the latter has no idea what to comment about now that the cameras are off. Goku once again orders Gohan to end the fight now, and the latter reluctantly agrees to it, before muttering that anybody with a blonde hair could. However, Cell refuses to die to a middle schooler with a tantrum, and decides to take everything away from him, inflating himself, and activating his self-destruction sequence. Cell tells Gohan that he thinks he inherited the latter's explosive temper, was going to explode in one minute with enough power to destroy the world, and that even one attack could set him off. Because of that, Gohan gets upset that he did the same thing Goku and Vegeta did before, and asked if this shit was genetic. Meanwhile, Goku decides that its time for him to clean up his mess, says goodbye to his friends, and Instant Transmissions away, much to his friends horror. Teleportating down to where Gohan and Cell are, Goku apologies to Gohan for trying to force his passion of fighting to him, told him that the year they spent together at the Time Chamber was his best ever, and told Gohan to take care of Chi-Chi. With one last goodbye, Goku teleports him and Cell off of Earth, much to Gohan's distraught. Watching this, King Kai praised Goku's decision, but get's horrified when the latter teleported Cell to his planet. Then, Cell exploded, taking everybody with him as King Kai's planet is destroyed. Back on Earth, everybody is sadden over Goku's sacrifice, and Gohan angirly berates himself for letting Cell go that far, and angrily compares himself to Vegeta. However, Krillin manages to calm Gohan down, and reminds him that they still have the dragon balls, just as Jimmy and the crew are at a lost of words over what just happened. Just when Krillin was about to take 18 away with him, Vegeta orders him to put her down, but he refuses, even when Vegeta threatens him. However, a sandstorm erupts, and Cell makes his presence known by singing his song again. While everybody is horrified that Cell survived his explosion, Cell fires a powerful death beam at Trunks. Part 3 coming soon... Running Gags/Callbacks Part 1 *At the beginning of the episode, Jimmy Firecracker says, "...we here at ZTV do not condone child violence! We will, however, continue to bring it to you live in high-definition..." is a reference of a quote from And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..., "We here at TeamFourStar do not condone child violence" ** In both cases, Gohan was the victim of said child violence ** equally what happened to Yamcha be beat out by a Cell Junior and founding hilarious *Gohan has be punched in the face by Cell after almost one year and two months since The Hard Cell. *After years of failing, Gohan finally learns how to dodge... just to Piccolo's dismay to dodge better *'Krillin Owned Count 37-39:' Krillin gets knocked down by a Cell Junior, and gets kicked in the gut twice. *Two references from Season 2 are made: **Both Krillin and Vegeta recall the other's deaths at the hand of Freeza. **Krillin tries to bring back Team Three Star. *Yamcha wants to joining to a Club (but no one wants to) *Gohan's lungs can squeak as Goku's did back in The Punchline, Freeza Burn and DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Lord Slug *Someone repeating what someone else just said in a mocking tone and adding "that's you" at the end; a example is everyone is mocking Goku for his BIG mistake *Krillin call Android 16 Bro-Bot again, a reference from episode 54 *Vegeta JR. JR. is a possible reference to Nappa naming one of the Saibamen Vegeta JR. back in Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think). *Mr. Satan once again makes an excuse over supernatural events. *Even in his last minutes of life (and existence), Android 16 still wants to kill Goku, also he asked Gohan to use him to kill his father Part 2 *Gohan's ruthless and savage personality is full presented as a psychopathic calm person that make Piccolo say "Red Flag" for his new attitude. *the "Super Duper Saiyan" is reused since News from Future Past. *The "Senzu Bean!" gag returns. This time said by Trunks. *Gohan says "You're bored me" to Cell, as the same way his father do it to Frieza in Frieza: The Final Cut. *Cell's lips jokes return from Advance Geometry, also Piccolo is offended by his lips, along mentioned Mr. Popo's lips *The classic joke from the Kool-Aid Man (OH YEAH!) is used by Cell. *In Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan King Kai jinxed it when he said "That man is going to be the death of me" which it did when Goku killed King Kai,Gregory, & Bubbles on King Kai's planet with Semi-Perfect Cell's self-destruction. *When Cell comes back after his self destruction, he sings a dark version of his song from The "Perfect" Guy. Part 3 *''coming soon'' Cultural References *Goku has an internal monologue stating "Just according to cake" while the screen shows subtitles stating (Translator's Note: "Cake" means "Keikaku") and (Translator's Note: "Keikaku" means "Plan"). This is a reference to an infamous fansub of Death Note which has become a meme. *When Android 16 activates his nucular explosion, Mr. Satan asks for somebody to get him a fridge, a reference to the infamous "Nuke the Fridge" scene from Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull. *16's line "Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be a Cell-shattering kaboom." is from a Looney Tunes short said by Marvin the Martian. *The Cell Junior that fights Krillin declares "You're too slow!", leading Krilling to retort "Blue blurry bastard!", a reference to video game mascot Sonic The Hedgehog. **In another reference to Sonic, Cell jumps at one point to the sound of a springboard. *Two Linkin Park references were made: ** At one point, Gohan quotes "One Step Closer" by saying, "I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to--" only to be interrupted by Cell also quoting the song with, "Everything you say to me PISSES ME OFF." **At one point, Cell quotes "In Then End" by saying "You had your chance kid, and in the end, it didn't even matter". * Cell sings the chorus to "Suddenly," seeing Gohan's power. * Semi-Perfect Cell references Mr. Creosote's demise when he activates his self destruct. "Anything could set me off! A punch, a kick, a wafer thin mint!" Cast Part 1 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Hnilmik - Chichi *Antfish - Mister Satan *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Popo *Takahata101 – Cell *Remix – Android 16 *GanXingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *Kirbopher - Ox-King *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Cameraman Part 2 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Antfish - Mister Satan *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo *Takahata101 – Cell *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman *Connor McKinley as Riot Guy Part 3 *''coming soon'' Trivia *With over one year and two months since The Hard Cell, this is the longest gap between episodes the show has ever had. *This episode's name was "Gohan stars in a million Linkin Park music videos" until September 4th, 2018, where it was changed to the current one. https://twitter.com/KaiserNeko/status/1037059738989723651 **The former title could be a reference to how in the late 00's, a lot of Dragonball Z fan made AMV's used music from the rock band Linkin Park. **While the current title is a play on the phrase "Sell-Out", due to Goku's current nature and relationship with Gohan. **The title was renamed this way, due to lack of communication.https://twitter.com/KaiserNeko/status/1037485461835538433 Part 1 *This episode was first released at San Japan during Team Four Star's 18+ panel at 8:30pm central time, while also being streamed at their Twitch TV account around the same time. *Gohan is the second person to read the disclaimer three times, with the first being Vegeta. *Interestingly, part one was released on the same day Toonami first broadcasted the original English dub 20 years ago. *An English cover of Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ (feat. Paolo Cuevas & Ani Djirdjirian) was used during Gohan's transformation scene. A few days after the episodes release, the full song was released on multiple music sites such as Spotify and Itunes. *This marks the debut of Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form. *Each of the Cell juniors are named after the voice actors that have played Cell, aside from Vegeta Jr. Jr. **Norio (Norio Wakamoto; Cell's Japanese voice actor) **Dameon (Dameon Clarke; Cell's Funimation dub voice actor) **Travis (Travis Willingham; Cell's voice actor in several video games when Clarke is unavailable) **Curtis (Takahata101, real name Curtis Arnott; Cell's Abridged voice actor) **Dale (Dale Wilson; Cell's Ocean dub voice actor) **Jonathan (Jonathan Cook; Cell's voice actor in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout) *In the thumbnail, Gohan's belt and wristbands have switched colors, in the manga, Gohan's belt is red while his wristbands are blue, the same error apears in Ultimate Tenkaichi with kid Gohan Part 2 *This is the first appearance of Cyborg 18 since The "Perfect" Guy. This is also the first appearance of Cell's Semi-Perfect form since The "Perfect" Guy and his Power Weighted form since My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks. *In other note King Kai dies in this episode by Goku reffering the Broli movie's dialog Part 3 *''coming soon'' References Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Team Four Star Category:Cell Saga